Clap Of Love
by Elephantom66
Summary: A request. A one-shot between Blaze and Shadow. Hope you like it!


**A request. A short one-shot between Blaze and Shadow.**

It's a cold, windy, blistery night. Blaze was walking home alone. Her boyfriend had just broken up with her. Silver the Hedgehog had found another girl that fits his needs.

"Don't cry, Blaze. It will get better." Blaze told herself.

Blaze felt something wet on her nose. She looked up at the sky. It was starting to rain. She ran under a tree. She hated water so much. How was she supposed to get home now? She was trapped. Her worst fear was around her.

"Hey Blaze." Said a deep voice.

Blaze looked around the tree. The deep voice started to laugh a little. Blaze looked up and saw one of her closest friends. Shadow the Hedgehog. He jumped down from the branch he was sitting on, and landed next to Blaze.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Silver just broke up with."

Shadow didn't say anything once Blaze said that. Shadow removed his coat and wrapped it around Blaze. She hugged Shadow tight, and a tear landed on Shadow's hand.

"No need to cry, Blaze." Shadow said. "I always hated him."

"Really?"

"Yea. I saw the way he would treat you. No guy should treat a woman like that. "

"Thanks."

"Why don't we go get some coffee."

"That would be nice."

"I'll add milk to yours."

Blaze smiled at Shadow's comment. Shadow pulled out his umbrella he had in the tree. He opened it up and they walked to a café.

Once they were inside, they took a seat. A waiter gave them menus, and let them have some time to order. Blaze already knew what she wanted.

"So Shadow. What where you doing up in that tree."

"I had a feeling I should I be outside tonight."

"But it's raining."

"Yea. But I'm glad I was outside. Cause I would have never ran into you."

Blaze folded up her menu and looked at Shadow. He was still looking at the menu. There weren't many people in the café. Shadow folded his menu and stared at Blaze.

"I'm sorry about Silver." Shadow said.

"It's fine. I really don't want to talk about it."

"You sure?"

Blaze thought for a moment. For once, Shadow wanted to listen to her feelings. She cupped her hands together and looked at Shadow. Blaze began to talk to Shadow about Silver. She told him why they broke up. Shadow wasn't happy with Silver at all. He treated Blaze like a sex toy, instead of a person.

"So that's what happen. I got talk trash about Silver all night if I wanted too."

"You can if you want too. We both have nothing else going on."

While Blaze and Shadow talked, their coffee had come. Blaze only got milk. Shadow got coffee that was cold.

"Don't you like coffee warm?" Blaze asked.

"I could ask the same thing about milk."

Blaze grinned at Shadow. Once they were done with their drinks, they headed out. Shadow walked Blaze home. He knew Blaze was still very upset about Silver. Soon, they made it to Blaze's front door. She pulls out her keys.

"Thanks again, Shadow. This means a lot to me."

"I would do anything for you."

The rain started to pick up. A loud clap of thunder went through the sky. Blaze screamed and hugged Shadow. She was shaking so bad. Shadow grabbed her keys and unlocked the door. Blaze ran inside and jumped on the couch.

"Can you stay here for a while?" Blaze asked sharping her claws on the couch.

"Anything for a friend."

Shadow closed the front door and sat with Blaze. Another round of thunder ran through the sky. Blaze was shaking, and her hair sticking up. Shadow never seen her like this.

"Blaze. It's just thunder."

"Sorry…. As a child I never liked thunder, and I never will."

"I promise you…Nothing is going to hurt you."

"How do you know that? I've already gotten hurt from Silver."

"Silver is gone. You have me now, I'll always be here for you."

Blaze looked at Shadow a little confused. What was Shadow trying to say to Blaze? Did he have feelings for Blaze?

"What are you trying to say, Shadow?" Blaze asked sitting up.

"I like you a lot Blaze….. I love you."

Blaze didn't say anything. She looked down, but Shadow lifted her head up. Their eyes meet each other's. Their headed leaned in closer and close to each other, making their lips touch. A sweet kiss. They pulled apart, and Blaze stared at Shadow.

"I love you too."

Shadow smiled and hugged Blaze. A loud clap of thunder went through the sky again, but Blaze didn't mind it. She felt safe with Shadow. She always has, and always will.


End file.
